<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medieval Lesbians by The_Asexual_Werewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105298">Medieval Lesbians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Asexual_Werewolf'>The_Asexual_Werewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Asexual_Werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story that me and my friend are working on. The story follows Ash, the only female in the royal army, she's also the best fighter and stuff. She has one secret, she's a lesbian, and has fallen for the princess of Trelannor, who evidently, is also a lesbian. This follows the relationship between the two, and how they face the challenges thrown at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Fletcher/Lilian Astley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ride At Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                           --- The  Ride  At  Dawn ---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>           Ash sat up in her lumpy bed. The barracks were better than the hard bed she and her little brothers-brother, Torphin had been abducted and they’d never found any proof if he was dead or alive- shared when they were younger. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her tattoo, it was Torphin’s name on her wrist, she had vowed to find who had taken her little brother a long time ago, but she had no leads, and not the faintest idea who would want or who would take him. Connor, her other little brother, was 7 at the time Torph had been taken, she had been 17, and he had been 10. Connor was now 16 and working at a tavern in town, she would have to go and visit him again soon. Ash shook her head and snuck past the other guards in the barracks, she went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. It was a few hours until she had to go on duty so Ash decided to go on a ride. She pulled on a light colored tunic, almost falling over as she struggled to pull on her pants, and laced up her boots and grabbed a light jacket, as it was a slightly warm day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Ash walked through the winding halls of the royal guard barracks before finding her way to the stables. The tall tanned, muscled, woman smiled as she braided her long black hair. Ash walked towards Xena (pronounced Zee-nuh), her dark grey Andalusian. Xena rubbed her nose against the scar on Ash’s face. It was on the side of her face, starting a little bit below her eye and ending beside the edge of her mouth. Ash rubbed Xena’s nose and blew softly in her nostrils. Xena winnied softly and shifted impatiently. Ash chuckled and turned to find herself looking down slightly at the princess of Trelannor. Ash immediately dropped to one knee, bowing deeply, “M'lady.” Ash stood again and tried to hide the fact she was blushing slightly, “Anything I can do for you, princess?” The princess smiled and her eyes dropped down to her lips but were back at Ash’s eyes in a split second. Ash was almost positive it hadn’t happened, yet her heart raced a bit. “I was just thinking of going for a morning ride, I guess you had the same idea.” the princess gave Ash a charming smile. Ash steadied her breathing and bowed her head, “It seems we did m’lady.” The princess laughed and replied, “Please, call me Lillian.” Ash’s heart sped faster as she replied, “That’s not my place princess.” Lillian pouted and looked up into Ash’s light grey eyes, “Oh come on, please? For your princess?” Lillian flashed her a smile and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips. Ash stared at her, eyes wide. She took in Lillian’s hazel eyes, her honey blonde hair, and the light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Ash closed her eyes and then smiled slightly, meeting her eyes again, “As you wish… Lillian.” Lillian grinned and reached out her hand, it seemed as if she was going to straight up (haha or curvy up, get it? Cuz they’re lesbians?) shake her hand, “And you are Ashlynne, correct? The best fighter in our royal guard I hear.” Lillian gave Ash another charming grin. Ash hesitantly shook her hand and told her, “Just gossip m’la-Lillian. And, I prefer Ash, I hate the name Ashlynne.” Lillian smiled and stood back, hands on her hips again, “Well, Ash, my father would give me quite a talking to if he heard I went out </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why don’t you come with me?" Ash looked up at Lillian. "Are you sure?" Ash inquired. Lillian gave Ash a tender smile. "Of course I'm sure," Ash’s cheeks had a tinge of pink to them as she nodded slightly, “Well then, I.. you will need your horse readied. I can do that if you would like.” Ash nervously fiddled with her own hands. Xena snorted and nosed the back of Ash’s head. Lillian giggled, "Thank you, but I think that I can manage," Ash nodded, “Of course.” She waited until Lillian had gone to get her horse before turning back to Xena, “What have I gotten myself into Zee?” Xena winnied and stomped her hoof impatiently. "Yeah yeah you want to go on a ride. I know, just hold on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>               Ash led Xena out of her stall and quickly tacked her up, tightening the girth right as Lillian walked back over to her, leading a beautiful black stallion. Ash admired both horse and rider for a quick moment before bowing again quickly. Lillian smiled and walked right up to Xena, rubbing her nose, “You have a beautiful horse. What’s her name?” Ash smiled and gazed at Xena, “Xena, it means welcoming and hospitable in greek.” Lillian smiled and her hazel eyes fixed on Ash’s grey ones, “That’s a beautiful name.” Ash blushed slightly and nodded towards the stallion, “And yours?” Lillian stroked the stallion's neck, “His name is Rosabella, it means warrior in some language, I can’t remember which.” Ash looked at her confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her stallion’s name was Rosabella? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she’s definitely unique</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ash smiled, “A beautiful name, where would you like to ride Lillian?” It felt strange calling her Lillian, but if it in any way got her closer to the princess, she would do it, she would do almost anything for her. Lillian mounted Rosabella and looked out to the gates of the castle, “Oh I don’t know… let's see where the day takes us!” Lillian threw Ash a dashing smile, awaiting Ash’s response. “I have duty in a few hours, I regret that I will not be able to enjoy the day with you, but I am sure these two hours will suffice.” Ash told her, nervously mounting Xena. Lillian pouted, “Well that just won’t do, will it! I must speak with your superior!” Ash smiled to herself and looked inquisitively at Lillian, “Well, I can take you to him, but I am weary that he will allow this, we can try though.” Lillian beamed, “All we need is a chance!” Ash couldn’t help but smile widely at Lillian’s optimism. “Well let’s go and wake the old custard!” Lillian exclaimed. Ash looked at her, questioningly, slightly amused. Lillian looked embarrassed, “Sorry, my parents think a lady should be proper and use proper grammar and language and all that shit. Personally I think people should be able to talk how they want, but you know, royalty and shit.” Ash looked astonished, she had never heard royalty swear, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ash grinned, “Well, let’s wake the old custard.” Lillian grinned and let Ash lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens on the ride?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                     --- Signals---</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>               Lillian knocked on the captain's door, flashing a thumbs up at Ash who was sitting on Xena, and holding Rosabella’s reins. Ash smiled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, what in the world was she getting herself into? Lillian placed her hands behind her back and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the captain to open the door. Ash looked up at the clouds, knowing the captain would take a while to open the door. Finally the door opened and a sleepy man looked down at Lillian, he squinted his eyes before bowing deeply, “My princess! What can I do for you so early in the morning?” Lillian placed her hands on her hips, “Ash Fletcher is to spend the day with me,  she shall be moved to my personal guard.” Ash’s attention snapped back to Lillian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her personal guard??</span>
  </em>
  <span> The captain looked as shocked as Ash, “I beg your pardon my Lady?” Lillian drew herself up to her full height, which was significantly shorter than the captain, and about 3 inches shorter than Ash, “Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>stutter</span>
  </em>
  <span> Captain?” The captain bowed again and replied, “Of course not, I will make the changes immediately.” Lillian smiled, extremely pleased, “Thank you Captain,” She turned and walked back to Ash, taking Rosabella’s reins. The captain narrowed his eyes at Ash before shutting his door. Ash flinched, and her eyes lingered on the captain's door. “Wonderful man, isn’t he?” Lillian joked. Ash frowned, knowing she was going to be reprimanded when she got back, “Give him a chance.” Lillian glanced at Ash, studying her face, “Well then, I know this great trail behind the castle, I’m not sure where it leads, but it’ll be a great way to get to know each other!” Ash shook her head and smiled at Lillian, “Lead on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rosabella jumped over a log, Xena quickly followed, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why you never trust a count when he tells you to dance with his son.” Lillian told Ash as the horses trotted next to each other. Ash chuckled, “Don’t think I would ever find myself in that situation, but thank you for the insight anyways.” Lillian winked at Ash, “You never know.” Ash’s heart raced and she looked ahead, taking in the beautiful scenery. Lillian glanced at Ash’s wrist, “Is that a tattoo?” Ash glanced at her wrist and paused, wondering if she should tell the princess what had happened, “Yes, it’s my younger brother’s name, Torphin. He was taken 9 years ago, no one has found any clue as to if he is dead or alive.” Lillian looked down, “I’m sorry,” she said softly. Ash shook her head, “It was a long time ago, I’ve lost any hope of finding him.” Lillian wasn’t completely sure how to comfort Ash, so she commented, “To tell the truth, my brother is the one who knows the most about you.” Ash turned to her, her stomach churning, what had been her real reason for going out for the day? “Oh?” Ash asked, trying not to sound disappointed. “Yea, when I heard about the all around great guard, and learned she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just had to see you for myself,” Lillian looked Ash up and down, “And I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed.” Ash blushed, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to being this flustered, she was known for her stone cold demeanor, and her unshakeable attitude. Yet this girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lillian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tore down all her defenses and she had no idea how to deal with her feelings, or, anything when around her really. Lillian had such a carefree attitude, and she was gorgeous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, so gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ash realized she had been staring at Lillian that entire time. Lillian laughed when Ash realized she’d been staring, “Like what you see?” Ash blushed furiously and looked down at Xena’s mane, “It’s not my place to say,” Lillian rolled her eyes. "Oh come on we're alone you can drop the formalities," Lillian groaned. Ash laughed a little. "As you wish, Lilli. AH! NO! THAT SOUNDS WRONG! I'M SORRY!" Ash quickly covered her rose colored face. "Wait! I like it!" Lillian exclaimed. "You should call me Lilli whenever we're alone now." Ash uncovered her face and nodded. "O-ok Lilli." She mentally slapped herself. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuttered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The two rode in silence for a few minutes. Taking in the bright green leaves overhead keeping them shaded from the afternoon sun. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>

  <span>They came upon a field of violets and Lillian turned to Ash, “Did you know, violets were, and still are, used as a courting instrument between females?” Ash blushed again, gods above, Lillian had made her blush more times in one day than in her</span>
  <em>
    <span> entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>life, “I-I did not.” Ash said, coughing slightly. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>known what violets were used for but was hesitant to tell Lillian that, she was unsure why though. Lillian hopped off of Rosabella, looking for the best violets to pick. Ash’s eyes lingered on Lillian, “Violets do best in cool climates and they wilt a bit in heat.” Lillian looked up at Ash and smiled, “Well you seem to know a lot about violets.” She grinned and continued to pick them. Ash chuckled and hopped off of Xena with ease, finding a nice spot to sit down. She looked up at the sky, her eyes closing and she smiled slightly, letting the sun warm her face. Lillian gazed at Ash, taking in every detail of her calm and relaxed face. Lillian plopped down next to her, laying back and gazing at the clouds. Ash looked over at Lillian and smiled, falling back onto the grass, looking at the clouds as Lillian was. “I’ve always adored the sky, especially the night sky,” Lillian commented, her hazel eyes gleaming. Ash looked over at her, smiling slightly, “I also love the night sky. Ever since I was a little girl.” Lillian looked at Ash, reaching out her hand and pushing back a piece of her hair. Ash grasped Lillian’s hand, and looked deep into her eyes. Lillian shook slightly with the anticipation of what was going to happen. Ash’s light grey eyes dipped down to Lillian’s rosy lips. Lillian bit her lip, moving her hand to the back of her head. Ash’s heart sped as she leaned in close… All of a sudden they heard a horse's hooves p ounding towards them. They leaped apart and  turned to see Prince Duncan on a horse coming towards them. Ash immediately dropped down on one knee and bowed her head as he came to a stop. "Your Majesty," she greeted. Lillian looked very annoyed as she sat and crossed her arms. Duncan raised his left eyebrow, looking down at the two of them, “Well don’t you two look mighty comfortable.” Lillian stood and said, "Yes and we were just leaving. Come with me Ash." Duncan chuckled and hopped off his white stallion, “Not so haisty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilli, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d love to finally meet this wonderful woman that I am meant to marry.” Lillian and Ash shared a horrified glance as they stood, completely shocked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What??? Marriage???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter is so short! Next chapter will be very exciting and be longer (hopefully)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                     ---Marriage---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          "YOU WERE SPYING ON US!?" Lillian screamed. "Not at all I just happened to see you guys ride away, so I thought that maybe I should check it out," Duncan said in a defensive manner. "Whatever, so what do you mean by you’re meant to marry," Lillian said, crossing her arms. "I mean everyone expects us to marry each other." Duncan announces. Ash wanted to say something, but as being of a lower class, she was unable. Lillian scoffed, “And what do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Duncan swaggered towards them, taking Ash’s hand, “Why, she’s the most powerful guard and well I,” Duncan smirked at Lillian, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ash had to bite her tongue to quit from fake retching, but she could tell Lillian saw the humor in her eyes. Lillian crossed her arms, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> being a dick head?” Ash had to go into a coughing fit to stop from laughing. Duncan rolled his eyes and dragged Ash over to the horses, “Come, Ashlynne, as I do believe that is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> name, much more fitting for a woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds terribly manly, don’t you think?” Ash shook slightly, but stayed silent. Lillian stalked towards them, “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefers</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash.” Duncan raised an eyebrow, “Well let's ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to settle the matter.” They both turned to Ash, she hesitated for a moment before speaking, “It’s true, I do prefer Ash.” Lillian smirked at Duncan and grabbed Ash’s hand, “There, now, I don’t care if you mind, but we’re going now.” Lillian tucked the bouquet of violets into her saddlebag and mounted Rosabella, Ash followed, slightly hesitant and very confused. She mounted Xena and followed Lillian, not sorry she was leaving Duncan behind, but weary since he was her superior so he could make her life miserable. Well… marrying him would make her miserable enough. She would much rather marry Lillian. Ash’s eyes widened, had she really just thought that? She shook her head as they cantered back to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Lillian waved as Ash walked back to the barracks. She would leave the violet later, but for now, she needed to talk to Duncan. She brushed some dirt off on her riding pants as she walked into the castle. Lillian went to find Duncan but stopped when she heard her parents' voices intertwined with Duncan’s, “Yes they blew me off. They were extremely disrespectful” “Well we'll have to talk to them about that later.” Lillian huffed and walked up to her room, smiling once she realized Ash would be moved to </span><em><span>her</span></em><span> personal guard. Lillian closed her door, nodding to the two guards stationed outside her room. She changed into her nightgown, tying her hair into a small bun before laying in bed, waiting until she heard the nightly snores of her guards. Lillian’s eyes were just about shut before she was jarred awake by the loud snores of her guards. She snuck out of her room and creeped down the stairs, heading to the barn to get the violets. </span><em><span>Thank goodness for the peacefulness of our kingdom or else </span></em><span>every</span><em><span> guard would be awake</span></em><span>, she thought. Lillian walked into the barn, quietly greeting Xena and Rosabella before rummaging in her saddle bags, finding the violets</span> <span>finally. She tied a tag to them and wrote, </span><em><span>To: A, From: Lillian</span></em><span>. Lillian grabbed the violets and placed them in front of the barracks door. She smiled and snuck back to her room, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Violets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---Violets---</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash woke up the next morning due to all of the guys making a fuss. "What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled. The guys continued to ignore her. She brought herself up to her full height, which was taller than a third of them, and yelled,"What the hell is going on here?! And somebody better answer or I'm going to shoot all of you in the shin!" The guys immediately quieted. "No need to do that!" One man hastily exclaimed. "Then what's all the fuss about?" Ash asked while crossing her arms. "Princess Lillian left a gift for someone." One guy chimed in. Ash’s heart stopped before it sped into hyperdrive. “Oh?” Ash’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat, “Oh? For who?” Marty appeared beside her, “For someone whose name starts with the letter ‘A’, know who that might be?” Ash jumped and scowled, “Shit! Stop creeping up on me like that!” She paused and crossed her arms, “I know nothing about this so-called ‘A’ person. What is the gift anyways?” Marty chuckled and winked at her, “It’s a vIoLeT.” Ash stilled, her heart racing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was this their first step in courting each other?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, biting her lip, “Oi! Which of you lot fancies flowers? I sure as hell know it’s not me, so which one of you is courting the princess?” Ash shouted over the chaos of the men fighting over the flower and tag. The men quieted and stopped, each of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had no interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. Ash chuckled and pushed passed them all, “Who’s up for morning sparring practice?” She asked, arching her right eyebrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could take them, but wanting to loosen up her muscles. They murmured between themselves for a moment before about half of them, the same height as her, followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wrapped her hands in some cloth to protect them while she sparred. The sparring began with Ash against Marty. She punched him once and he stumbled backwards before falling down, but he wasn't sober, as usual, so it was understandable. “Honestly Marty, how do you still have your job?” Ash asked, crouching over him. He blinked up at her, “Oi, what’s that supposed to mean girlie?” Ash chuckled and extended a hand to help lift him up, “You’re drunk most of the time, and hungover the rest of the time!” Martin grumbled about not being drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the time. Ash just shook her head and tightened the braid she had put her long black hair in. She stretched, yawning slightly. Ash had gotten a good night's sleep, but being awoken by shouting men wasn’t her </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to wake up. A guard about an inch or so taller than Ash walked up to her, “Shall we?” He asked politely. Ash smiled, Leo was always a very polite guy, had a heck of a right hook though. She had been on the wrong side of that a couple times. Ash shifted into a fighting stance, “How’s Rebecca?” She asked as they started to sparr. Leo grinned as he aimed a kick at her head, “Doing well, I’m thinking of proposing this weekend.” Ash dodged the kick easily, grabbing his leg and flipping him to the ground, “That’s wonderful! Give her my congratulations if she says yes.” Leo grunted as he hit the ground but quickly grabbed her arm, twisting behind her back, “Of course, she’ll be glad to hear from you. She’s been asking about you actually, asked if you’ve been getting any action? I don’t really know what that means, but I’m asking anyways.” Ash laughed and kicked herself upwards, jumping behind him and putting him in a chokehold, “Rebecca has been chatting with the new guards too much. As always, I’m getting no action.” She looked up to see Lillian and Duncan watching the fight. Ash and Lillian locked eyes and she gave Ash a charming smile. Ash’s grip loosened as she was captivated by Lillian’s smile. Leo quickly threw her to the ground pinning her down. The men around them started to count down from 10. It was only at 6 did Ash’s mind cleared and she punched Leo in the face, pinning </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the ground with an arm bar. Once the men reached 0, Ash stood and glanced at Lillian who was giggling. Leo stood and leaned on Ash, “Beautiful siblings, aren’t they?” He asked Ash. She jumped and her eyes slid from Lillian to Duncan, who was looking very pompous and full of himself. “But I’m sure you’re just interested in the Prince,” Leo added. Ash snorted, “Add an “ess” to that and you’d be right.” Leo looked at her, shocked. It wasn’t illegal to be attracted to the same sex, but it was rare. He just nodded and clapped her on the back, “Good luck with that.” Ash smirked and went to clean herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      She unwrapped the cloth from around her hands and let her mind wander. Her thoughts wrapped around Lillian, how beautiful she looked in that light green dress she was wearing. Suddenly someone intruded on her day dream. "Oi, the captain wants you!" He yelled. Ash jumped slightly and grumbled. She walked towards the captains office and knocked on the door, still in her sparring clothes."Come in!" She heard  him yell. "I heard you wanted me," She said, closing the door behind her. The captain was at his desk, she had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was doing but she sat down in the chair he pointed to, “Why did Lillian promote you to her personal guard?” He asked, interlacing his hands and placing them on the desk. Ash stared at him for a second before clearing her throat, “I have no idea. I think she might like the female companionship.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Female companionship?? Really Ash? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mentally slapped her self. What the hell was she thinking? Ash winced and desperately hoped he wouldn’t see the statement for its truth. “Ah, a best friend. I get that. But…” he looked her up and down, “I wonder why you.” Ash gaped at him, “Excuse me?? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The captain chuckled and raised his hands in a defensive manner, “I just mean, that she has tons of other Royal and upper class connections. I wonder why she asks for your friendship.” Ash frowned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she wants a lot more than my friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ash had to still her face from grinning at that thought, “Well if that’s all you need, I have duty in a couple minutes.” He gave her the ‘go away’ motion and she left, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Ash ran into Lillian who had been waiting outside of the captains office. By the grin on her face, Ash gathered she had heard everything, “Female companionship huh?” Lillian said, grabbing Ash’s hand. Ash blushed and looked around quickly before dragging Lillian into a garden shed. She looked down at Lillian, “You look beautiful today… Lilli…” Lillian blushed and Ash lifted her chin up with two fingers. For once Lillian was breathless, her heart was speeding as Ash leaned in closer. Lillian’s eyes fluttered closed DEE DEEEE DEDEDEEEE DEDEDEEEE DEDEE DEEE DEEE DEDEEE DEDEEEE DEDDEEEE DEDEDEEE. Ash closed her own eyes and hesitated before leaning closer. Without warning, the door swung open, revealing Marty. He grinned at their shocked and blushing faces, “Thought I saw you two duck in here.” Ash scowled and made the shooing motion with her hands, “Well I’d like to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> duck </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Marty chuckled and said, “No ma’am, you got a job to be doin.” Ash frowned, “I am doing my job,” Marty pointed his finger at Lillian who was looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> amused, “Your job is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> the princess, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> the princess.” Marty grinned as Lillian started laughing heartily. Ash blushed furiously and shut the door in his face, “Apologies for that old drunk, doesn’t know up from down some days,” Lillian was still giggling, “Well he’s right, you job </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect me, not do me.” Ash blushed furiously and raised her hand to Lillian’s cheek, “I mean I wasn't doing you I was kissing you, and either way who says that I can't do both," Ash asked as she raised an eyebrow, smirking. Lillian grinned, “Hopefully someday your job </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be to do both.” Ash froze. She did not expect Lillian to come up with that out of the blue. Lillian grinned and stood on her tip toes, about to kiss Ash when the door swung open… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash turned around, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed, expecting Marty to be there. She froze when the Gardner stood there, staring at the both of them. Ash flung up her hands, trying to make it seem like they weren’t about to do something scandalous. Lillian’s face was flushed but she quickly cooled her face into an amused process face. She walked out smoothly and winked at Ash, “I’ll be waiting for you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my personal guard.” Ash’s face was a bright rose color and she quickly walked past the Gardner who, to be fair, looked very confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>        Ash quickly changed into her uniform, tying her hair into a low ponytail. She hesitated before pinning the violet in the leather band that held her hair back. She was out of the barracks in less than 5 minutes. Lillian looked up surprised, “You’re done </span><em><span>already</span></em><span>??” Ash laughed and stopped in front of Lillian, “We guards have to be ready very quickly. You never know when someone might decide to attack us or the kingdom.” Lillian looped her arm through Ash’s and chuckled, “Trelannor rarely has any conflict with anybody, doubt we will anytime soon.” Ash nodded, “You never know. Now where to today my lady?” The way Ash said ‘my lady’ made Lillian’s heart race. She realized Ash was incredibly flirtatious, only the boundaries of social class held her back. Lillian smiled up at Ash, “I’ll show you the gardens today, there are a ton of… </span><em><span>secluded</span></em><span> places.” Lillian winked at her and Ash blushed, nervously fiddling with a loose piece of fabric on her pants. They walked quietly towards the gardens for a few minutes before Ash commented, “You know about my depressing past, what about you?” Lillian looked up at her, “You want me to tell you about my depressing past?” Ash blushed, “I mean, well, </span><em><span>do</span></em><span> you have a depressing past? I mean you’re the princess, I can’t imagine you would.” Lillian chuckled and was about to begin talking when she noticed the violet, “You got the violet!!” She exclaimed excitedly. Ash laughed, “Caused quite a commotion this morning. All the men were fighting over who it could be for. Marty made sure he knew it was meant for me. No idea how he knows so much.” Lillian laughed, “Well it looks beautiful.” Ash blushed and looked down at the ground, smiling, “What’s your past been like?” Ash asked again, nudging Lillian. Lillian chuckled and looked ahead, “Typical princess childhood. Had to do all the girly things while Duncan got to do all the </span><em><span>fun</span></em><span> things.” Ash frowned, “Honestly, I don’t understand why people have this view on how someone should act based on their gender. Or sexuality too for that matter.” Lillian nodded, “If something unfortunate happens to Duncan and I get to be queen, I’m definitely making some changes in how things work around here.” Ash grinned, “Trelannor will be lucky to have a queen like you.” Lillian laughed, “</span><em><span>Will?</span></em><span>” Ash shrugged, “Something tells me Duncan won’t be king.” Lillian smiled, “I’d hate the thought of him with more power than he already has.” Ash laughed, “Makes me shiver thinking of </span><em><span>King Duncan.</span></em><span>” Lillian giggled, momentarily placing her head on Ash’s shoulder. They both froze when they heard a familiar voice from behind them, “Mm, </span><em><span>King Duncan</span></em><span>, I like the sound of that.” They turned to see Duncan standing there, his arms crossed, a sword at his side. Ash mentally scoffed, </span><em><span>I bet he has no clue how to even handle a sword. </span></em><span>Lillian scowled, “You’re the only one who does.” Ash covered her mouth quickly to stop from laughing. Duncan frowned, “Ashlynne, what are you doing with </span><em><span>her.</span></em><span> She has no idea that a woman of your dignity and grace should be with </span><em><span>me</span></em><span>.” Ash had to keep herself from scowling at ‘</span><em><span>Ashlynne’</span></em><span>. Lillian growled, “And what do </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> know about courting anyone. To my knowledge every girl you’ve tried to court has run off screaming.” Ash had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, she nudged Lillian, trying to signal to her to stop saying anything else funny. Duncan rolled his eyes, “Well I’m still courting Ashlynne, you’re not.”</span> <span>Lillian looked like she really wanted to say something but stayed silent. They had a stare off for a few moments before the Queen, was walking towards them. Ash stared at her for a few seconds before dropping to one knee and lowering her head. “Duncan! I’ve been looking for you, come along, we need to get you fitted for your suit for the ball soon.” Duncan glared at Lilliann before reluctantly following his mother, “Yes mother.” Lillian hesitated before saying, “Wait, mother! Am I allowed to ask </span><em><span>anyone</span></em><span> to the ball?” The Queen looked at her, slightly confused, “Well, yes dear, but I think the boys will be lining up to ask </span><em><span>you.</span></em><span> But if you have someone in mind, go ahead.” Lillian grinned and quickly hugged her mother, “Thank you mummy!” The Queen smiled and hugged her daughter back before dragging a very annoyed Duncan behind her. Lillian, still grinning, turned to Ash, “Will you go to the ball with me?” Ash stood, staring after the Queen and then at Lillian, “I beg your pardon??” Lillian laughed, “You don’t need to beg right </span><em><span>now</span></em><span>. There will be plenty of time for that later.” Lillian winked as Ash went a bright red, “So, what do you say? Go to the ball with me?” Ash took Lillian’s hand and twirled her around before wrapping her arms around Lillian’s waist, “It would be my honour.” Lillian smiled up at Ash and her eyes dropped to Ash’s lips. For the third time that day, Ash leaned down, every intention to kiss Lillian right then and there. For the second time that day, they were interrupted by the Gardner. He once again looked very confused while gazing upon the two girls. Lillian looked over at him. "There's nothing to see here. Please continue with your duties," she politely told him then walked off. Ash followed her quietly. They walked up into the castle, and to Lillian's room. "Come in please. I need your "protection" in here," Lillian explained. Ash happily walked in. "What a wonderful room you have, Lilli," Ash said admiring every inch of it. "Thank you," Lillian beamed. She walked up behind Ash, grabbing her hand and twirling her around so that Ash faced her. They stare intently into each other's eyes. Watching the others beauty. Ash saw her whole world in Lillian's eyes. Lillian saw her queen in Ash's. They both slowly leaned, in wanting this moment to last forever. They were only a centimeter apart. "Darling, it's your t-," the Queen began as she burst into Lillian's room. Lillian and Ash jump a part as fast as they can. "Mum it's not what a-" Lillian begins to explain, but the Queen holds up her hand to shush her. "You guys are cute. I don't need to know anything. Come along, darling, it's time for you to get fitted for your dress." The queen turns to Ash. "Do you need one too, dear?" Ash looked up surprised, then slowly nodded her head, “I… I’d like a suit if that would be ok…” “Then a suit you will have. We can get you one made.” The Queen told her, she turned, “Come along you two.” Ash and Lillian exchanged a surprised glance before following the Queen, wondering what was in store for them. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is our longest chapter yet lmao. Hope you enjoyed the Gardner, he’ll be making more appearances! Also the “dee dee dee” part was me writing down the pirates of the Caribbean theme song</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jewelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---Jewelry---</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      The Queen strided majestically towards the fitting room. Before they entered, Lillian stopped her mom, “Um, mother, can you not tell Duncan about us..? I… I just don’t want him to know. He’ll make such a big deal out of it, you know?” The Queen smiled at her daughter, “Of course honey.” Lillian grinned, “Thanks mum.” The three of them walked in and Ash had to cover her mouth and bite her tongue to keep from bursting out laughing.  Duncan was standing there in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> suit, the tailor had pinned it in all sorts of ways around his body, an especially small pouch near his crotch. He did not look particularly happy about it, but his eyes shifted to Lillian and Ash… how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were standing. Duncan would have to do something about that. Lillian looked him over once and burst out laughing, clutching her side as she curled over with hysterics. Ash tried to keep her face indifferent as Lillian was laughing heartily. The Queen glanced at Ash and sidled up next to her, “I admire your professionalism, of course, trying to kiss my daughter isn’t so professional.” Ash blushed slightly and gazed at Lillian who was in a slight argument with her brother, she was laughing at him, and he was looking very annoyed, “My Queen, I… I thought you approved?” Ash asked nervously, hoping she wouldn’t make her stay away from Lillian. The Queen watched her children intently before replying quietly to Ash, “I was surprised. Lillian has never shown intent interest in men, I just didn’t think she had found the right one yet. Although, in a different sense, I guess she has found the right one.” Ash sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The queen looked at her children then ordered Lillian on to a pedestal. A few seamstresses  immediately swarmed her with measuring tapes and many different kinds of fabrics. They asked her a 100 different questions and were doing 1000 different things. Duncan stared at Ash as she watched the seamstresses work in all their own way. He then decides to walk over to her, "Isn't it madness?" He asks. "It actually seems more methodical," she answered with her eyes continuously glued on to the sight before her. "How could you possibly think that?" He questioned her, raising a perfectly groomed brow. "I've been a soldier for many years and I have been trained to notice patterns and work styles. This is a methodical style of working," she answered, growing increasingly annoyed. "Duncan, take your suit off and leave!" His mother yelled. He begrudgingly listened and Ash silently thanked the Queen for Duncan having to leave. The queen then ordered Ash on to a pedestal and instructed the seamstresses that were just working on Duncan to make Ash a suit. Some of them started measuring her and some others shoved about 100 ideas in her face. Ash told them to do whatever they wanted, but</span> <span>it needed to be less flashy than Duncan's suit. They nodded and started working. Lillian caught Ash's eye and made a funny face, which Ash returned. They went back and forth for a while. Then Lillian let a smirk grow across her face, and then she winked. Ash almost had a heart attack. She was fighting hard to just stay standing. </span></p><p> </p><p><span>After a few more minutes of Ash having a mental breakdown the seamstresses finished with her for the time being. Ash grabbed Lillian by the arm, who was done a little bit before her and led Lillian back up to her room, and closed the door. She gently pushed Lillian's hair back behind her ear and leaned in close, she placed a gentle, tender kiss on her lips, and whispered in a low voice, "I would appreciate it if you didn't wink at me anymore, at least when we’re in public..." Ash stated. "If this is what happens when I wink why would I not keep winking?" Lillian asked while giggling.  Ash huffed a laugh and kissed her again, this time it was more than just a brush of the lips. Lillian placed her arms around Ash’s neck and kissed her back, smiling slightly. Ash slipped her arms around Lillian’s waist, kissing her deeper. Their faces became slightly flushed. They kissed against her door a bit longer, both of them slightly smiling. Without stopping they moved to her bed. Soon Ash quickly pulled away and turned around. She cleared her throat, her face flushed, "I'm sorry... That wasn't very professional of me," Ash said hesitantly while fanning her face in hopes to get rid of her blush. "I don't mind," Lillian admitted, smiling. Ash turned around. "What does this make us?" Ash asked, fiddling with her hands. A grin slowly grew across Lillian’s face and she opened her mouth, about to say something. "I swear if you say fuck buddies I’m going to smack you upside the head,"Ash cut in.</span> <span>Lillian laughed and laid back on her bed, giving Ash a seductive smirk, “How dare you think that of me.” Ash laughed and laid back next to her, “But seriously, what are we?” Lillian stayed silent for a moment before replying, “Well, I think you’re my girlfriend, what do you think?” Ash smiled, “I think I like the sound of you being my girlfriend.” Lillian grinned and kissed her on the cheek before pushing herself up, she brushed some dust off of her dress and grabbed Ash’s hand, “I believe we were going to go to the gardens, before… well before </span><em><span>other things</span></em><span> happened.” Ash smiled brightly and stood up, stretching. She took her girlfriend’s hand and embraced her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. Lillian giggled and snuggled into Ash’s chest.</span> <span>The two spent the rest of the day in the gardens, laughing and sneaking into secluded spaces whenever they could, only once being interrupted by the gardener… </span><em><span>again.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The next two weeks were a whirlwind of fittings, choosing fabrics and being poked with pins repeatedly. Ash had commented on that to Lillian, but she just laughed and told her, “I’m used to it.” Ash had frowned and had tried not to yelp when a pin was poked into an extremely uncomfortable spot. Lillian had voiced her excitement about officially </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming out</span>
  </em>
  <span> both as lesbian and a couple. Ash had smiled and agreed, internally freaking out, she had not been trained for </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span> and being around royalty for longer than </span>
  <em>
    <span>five minutes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two weeks had passed so fast that when it was Ash’s day off, she slept in until about 9:30 before sluggishly getting up. She pulled on pants and tunic before lacing up her boots and tugging on a jacket. She walked to the barn, quickly tacking up Xena and heading into town. Xena snorted as she trotted along the dirt road towards the tavern Connor was working at. Ash tied Xena up and walked into the tavern, she grinned when she saw Connor’s back. She sat down and cleared her throat, “Well you look like shit.” Connor turned around, his hair was extremely shaggy and he had dark circles under his eyes, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like shit, Ash recoiled, “Oh jeez, you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like shit.” Connor chuckled and rubbed his eyes, “Thought you’d forgotten about your baby bro.” Ash chuckled, “Never, now, what’s been happening??” Connor shook his head and poured Ash and himself a drink, “Hey! Aren’t you to young to be drinking??” Connor chuckled, “I’m also to young to be working at a tavern, but here we are.” Ash inclined her head to him, “Touché, now what’s been happening?” Connor took a swig of his drink, “Boss mans been working me so hard lately, barely gotten any sleep and haven’t had any time to clean myself up.” Ash grimaced and also took a swig of her drink, “You should try and take some time off, and… well, I’ve got a new connection so if you need any forced time off, I can arrange that.” Ash grinned and took another sip of her drink. Connor arched an eyebrow, “Oh? New connection? And who might that be?” Ash blushed slightly and swirled her drink, “She may or may not be the princess…” Connor choked on his drink, he knew Ash had liked girls, acceptance had always been a huge part of their family, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” His voice cracked and he started coughing, the burning liquid searing his throat. Ash winced, “And she may or may not be infatuated with me as well.” Connor shook his head, “What have you gotten yourself into?” Ash chuckled and was about to reply when a deep voice came from the back, “OI, FLETCHER, GET BACK TO WORK OR I’LL BOX YOUR EARS OFF!” Connor winced and gave an apologetic glance at Ash. Ash shook her head, “Tell me if you need anything, I’ll pop back in later, see you baby bro,” Connor nodded and went back to working. Ash finished her drink and left the tavern, mounting Xena and going to find a jewelry shop. She stopped in front of one and hopped off of Xena, again tying her up. Ash walked in, her eyes immediately drawn to the necklace and earrings of a dragon wrapped around a red crystal, her eyes widened and she stared at it, knowing it would cost her an arm and a leg, but Lillian was worth it. She bought the earrings and necklace, only a small amount of money left in her bag. As she was walking out the door, an engagement ring caught her eye. She walked back into the shop and looked at the price and gaped, she would need quite a lot of money to afford that. “That’s a beautiful ring, getting it for someone?” Ash jumped at the familiar voice and whirled around to see Lillian standing there, grinning like a hyena “Gods above Lilli, you scared me!” Ash said, one hand over her heart. The store owner looked completely shocked that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop. “Well, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward if you weren’t buying it for me.” Lillian said, crossing her arms. Ash had many questions, and asked them all at once, “How did you know I was here? What are you doing here? What did you think I was buying?” Lillian laughed, “I followed you, I was bored, an engagement ring.” Ash hesitated, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was just… window shopping? Anyways, they don’t pay me </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough to get a ring.” Lillian frowned, “Well, I’ll be waiting back at the castle, I just need to have a word with the owner of this fine establishment, will you wait outside for a moment my dear?” Ash looked surprised but did as she was told, shocked slightly. Lillian told the owner, “Now, my dear sir, my girlfriend there is a guard, and they don’t make much money, but as I am the princess, charge it all to the palace. Understand?” The clerk nodded, still shocked. Lillian smiled, “Good man.” She walked out and patted Ash on the shoulder, “I’ll be in my room if you were,” Lillian bit her lip and looked Ash up and down, “InTeReStEd.” She mounted Rosabella, the horse shaking his head, prancing about. Lillian winked at Ash before she rode off, her light laughter drifting behind her. Ash stumbled back, not only had Lillian </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she had invited Ash to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>bedroom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that they hadn’t resigned to secluded places. Ash walked back into the shop, slightly dazed, “I’ll take that ring, can I pay you over a period of time?” The owner shook his head, “Free for you Lady.” Ash was taken aback, she took the ring, wondering what Lillian had said to make that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she got back to the castle she went to Lillian's room as she was invited to do. She went straight into Lillian's room without knocking because Lillian said she didn't have to knock anymore. Ash opened the door and her eyes fell onto Lillian with her hair completely down while she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Ash immediately closed the door and turned around her face bright red. "It's not a big deal. You're allowed to look at me,"Lillian giggled as she opened the door again. Ash scanned her up and down as she slipped a dress over her head then pulled her honey locks out. "Did you see something you liked?" Lillian asked innocently. Ash leaned against the door, “I just did…” she said, biting her lip. Lillian blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Ash grinned and pulled a box from out of one of her jacket pockets, “Actually, I did get this for you.” Lillian’s breathing hitched, and her heart started speeding, was Ash proposing this soon?? Lillian loved Ash, she hadn’t said that yet, but she really did love Ash, but she didn’t want to get married just yet. Ash threw the box at Lillian, but Lillian didn’t have the same reflexes as Ash did, so the box hit her in the face. Ash yelped and rushed over to Lillian who was rubbing her forehead, “Oh my god, Lilli I thought you were going to catch that I’m so sorry!” Lillian laughed and picked up the box, “Oh Ash, haha, I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting that!” Ash chuckled and kissed Lillian on the forehead before sitting beside her, “Open it and hopefully it’ll make up for me hitting you in the head.” Lillian chuckled and opened the box, she gasped when she saw the obsidian dragon earrings, the dragons wrapped around red crystals, “Oh they’re beautiful Ash! I love them so much! Thank you baby!” Ash grinned, “I was hoping you would like them, I bought myself a matching necklace,” Ash showed the necklace. Lillian grinned and kissed Ash, pushing her so Ash was laying on the bed and Lillian was looming over her, “This gift deserves a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> reward.” Lillian winked at Ash and she blushed furiously, “Then reward me.” Ash replied, a challenge in her voice. Lillian grinned delightedly and kissed Ash again, lightly at first before deepening it. Ash tugged on Lillian’s waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for a few more minutes before, "Why don't we get a bit more comfortable?" Lillian asked while pulling off her dress. "Lilli I can't, I'm on duty," Ash explained, watching Lillian closely despite herself. "Who cares. I'm your boss and I demand that you come join me," Lillian reasoned. Ash slowly pulled off her tunic, grinning, “Well when you put it that way…” Ash flipped Lillian onto her back, hovering over her. She kissed her slowly, pressing her chest to Lillian’s. Lillian squealed and wrapped her arms around Ash. Ash stroked Lillian’s bare leg, letting out a small moan. Lillian gave Ash a wicked grin, she seemed determined to make Ash make more sounds. She rolled over, sitting atop Ash, gazing down at her, Lillian’s eyes traveling downwards. Lillian started unlacing Ash’s pants, throwing them somewhere in her vast room. She ran her hands over Ash’s muscular body, relishing in the slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she touched certain areas. Ash growled, “Enough foreplay, get to the point.” Lillian giggled and pressed her mouth to Ash’s, grinning. The two retreated under the covers, a night ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Ash lazily ran a finger down Lillian's spine, making the princess shiver. They were laying under the blankets in Lillian's massive bed. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be lucky enough to fall in love with a princess." Lillian flipped over, her shoulder length hair covering her eyes for a brief moment before she brushed it out of her face. "Did you say you love me?" Lillian asked, an eyebrow arched. Ash blushed and ran a hand down her cheek, dragging a finger down her bare shoulder and and cupping her back, dragging her closer to her, "No, I said I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>love with you, not that I love you. That would be absurd." Lillian giggled, "Oh Ashlynne, will you really make me say it first? I thought you were the bravest in all the kingdom." Ash furrowed her brows and tweaked Lillian's nose, "And I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me Ashlynne." Lillian giggled again and buried her face in Ash's neck, "You said, you hated being called that, I never agreed to not call you that...Ashlynne." Ash chuckled as she held Lillian close, "Oh Lilli, if I say it, you gotta not call me that." Lillian chuckled and kissed Ash's neck, "Whatever you say," Ash kissed Lillian's forehead and whispered, "I love you Lillian Astley." Lillian shot up, wrapping the blanket around her bare body. "Woah I didn't think you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it!" Ash sat up, resting her hand on Lillian's cheek, "Why? I truly love and adore you Lillian Astley, and nothing could stop that." Lillian grinned and kissed Ash, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "I love and adore you too Ashlynne Fletcher." Ash glared at her before kissing her back, falling back onto the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Ten minutes later, Ash was pulling on her beige tunic, Lillian gazing at Ash’s glorious back muscles. She was still laying in bed, the silk sheets wrapped around her body. Ash tugged on her pants and laced up her boots, “You should get breakfast Lilli,” Lillian rolled over, slipping into her underclothes and choosing a dress to wear. She chose a big fluffy one, feeling especially princessy that day. Ash finished lacing up her boots and turned around, waiting for Lillian. “Only if you come with me.” Lillian said, slipping on a pair of slippers. Ash smiled and nodded holding out her hand. The two walked down the steps. Lillian stopped walking and looked into Ash’s eyes, “I want to kiss you again.” Ash grinned and arched a brow, “Then what are you waiting for?” Lillian chuckled and stared into Ash’s eyes. The two stood in the hallway for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Ash's head whipped up as she heard footsteps drawing closer. She quickly pushed Lillian into a tight and discreet corridor. Their bodies were pressed close together and Lillian's eyes were wide and solely focused on Ash's lips. Ash turned back to Lillian and blushed. “Why do people always have to intrude?" Lillian asked, furrowing her brows. The footsteps drew nearer and Ash quickly shushed Lillian, whispering, "Would you like to be caught? Our relationship is not one that would be widely accepted." Lillian pressed Ash closer, silently cursing her dress that was very fluffy, keeping them more apart than she would have liked, "Woah woah woah, I am the </span><em><span>princess</span></em><span>. People will accept what I </span><em><span>want</span></em><span> them to accept."</span> <span>She said, pursing her lips slightly, trying to draw attention to them. Ash's eyes quickly darted from Lillian's lips back up to her eyes. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, smirking, “Oh? And what if they revolt? Even as your mother knows, I think it is best to keep it quiet for the time being. I should be your guard in public, as that is my job." Ash made a move to step out of the corridor but Lillian grabbed her arm and narrowed her eyes, whispering back, "Shut up and kiss me," Ash's eyes widened slightly but she smirked, "As you wish m'lady." Ash lowered her lips to Lillian's, a soft touch, hesitant to fully kiss her, slightly scared Lillian would run off, even after the night they had just had. “Really? After last night you’re still hesitating?” Lillian kissed her fully, wrapping her arms around Ash and holding her cheek, stroking the scar that Ash hadn't said anything about. Ash responded by pushing Lillian into the wall and pressing her lips against hers, savouring the softness. Lillian smiled and tightened her grip on Ash, deepening the kiss. Ash placed her right hand behind Lillian's head and the other at her waist, kissing her slowly and deeply. Lillian giggled slightly and the footsteps halted. Ash and Lillian froze, their eyes wide open but their mouths still entangled. The tapestry behind them started to move and Ash and Lillian jumped away from each other, as much as they could in a very slim corridor. Just as the tapestry was about to be moved a familiar voice said, "You, servant, what are you doing?” The servant's hand paused and they heard the gardeners voice,</span> <span>“I heard giggling, I’m investigating.” They heard Duncan’s footsteps coming closer and Ash frantically looked around for a place to go. Lillian pointed to her dress, motioning for Ash to hide under it. Ash stared at her, giving her a look that said, </span><em><span>The fuck??</span></em><span> Lillian rolled her eyes and motioned for Ash to do as she said quickly. Ash gave a reluctant sigh and hid under Lillian’s dress, blushing furiously. “Well then let’s see what’s behind this tapestry.” The tapestry moved and revealed Duncan and the gardeners face peering at Lillian. They both looked utterly confused, “What in the blazes are you doing here Lilli??” Duncan asked, incredulously. Lillian smirked, “I thought I saw a secret passage, you know these old castles are filled with them.” Duncan arched a brow and looked behind her, “The gardener said he heard giggling.” “No idea what he’s talking about,” Lillian said, giving a charming smile, “Now if you’d excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” Lillian walked off with Ash shuffling underneath her, trying not to trip herself </span><em><span>and </span></em><span>Lillian. Once they were out of sight of Duncan and the gardener Ash slipped out from under Lillian's dress. "Let's not get ourselves into a situation like that ever again," she commented to Lillian. "Aw did you not like what you saw?" Lillian asked with a playful pout. "Lilli!" Ash thundered her face rose red before a small grin spread across her face, her eyes raked over Lillian’s body, her gaze lingering on certain areas, “However, I did like what I saw, especially what I saw last night…” Lillian turned bright red and playfully pushed Ash, acting as if her entire body wasn’t on fire with the burning </span><em><span>desire</span></em><span> for Ash, but her eyes betrayed her. Ash’s grin grew and she looped her arm through Lillian’s. It seemed now they both had something to try and rile the other up with. Lillian was light and flirtatious, her main goal to make Ash’s heart race, to just make Ash distracted slightly. But Ash’s goal… Ash was determined to make Lillian as aroused as possible, and in public places as well.</span> <span>She was determined to drive Lillian as close to the edge as possible, before letting her stew in her arousal. Lillian glanced at Ash, analyzing her face, Ash was planning on pushing her that day, building up to the moment they would inevitably go back to her bedroom. </span></p><p><span>Lillian held Xenia steady while Ash brushed the dark grey mare, “You know, I’m quite interested in your backstory. ” Ash chuckled as she grabbed an apple, feeding it to Xena before taking the reins from Lillian, “It’s not very exciting.” Lillian crossed her arms, studying Ash’s figure, “Tell me about that scar. It’s different from the other ones. The others seem like battle scars, simple casualties of a fight. But the one on your cheek… it seems more personal… more… </span><em><span>deliberate</span></em><span>.”</span> <span>Ash froze before slowly putting Xena back in her pen and leading Rosabella over to Lillian, “You’re quite perceptive for one night together.” Lillian flushed and took Rosabella’s reins, rubbing the stallion's nose, “I pay attention to things I love.” Ash chuckled and paused before saying, “It happened a few months before Conner was born, I was uh, 10 at the time, Torphin was 3. A few months before my mother died as well. Back then our father was still in the picture. He was almost always drunk and almost never at home. I caught him having an affair with my moms best friend. She confronted him and accidentally let slip I told her about it. He was drunk, obviously and came after me with a knife, my mom tried to save me, obviously, but he caught my cheek with it. It was a deep cut and my mom immediately made him leave. I haven’t heard from him since.” Ash finished and brushed Rosabella, trying to cut the memories out. "Ash I'm so sorry," Lillian began before Ash cut her off. "Don't be. It was a long time ago." Lillian sighed, seemingly defeated, she let go of Rosabella’s reins, walking to Ash, hugging her tightly. Ash stood there for a second, hesitantly before hugging her back, burying her face in Lillian’s neck, “I love you Ash, and I’m always here for you to talk to, and to love and to cherish.” Ash chuckle-sniffed, “Those sound like your wedding vows.” They both froze, Ash stepped back and stuttered, “I mean not like that, I-you know, uh.” Ash glanced down, blushing. Lillian chuckled, “You’re so cute.” Ash blushed again, chuckling. The Queen walked into the stables, “I’ve been looking for you two for an hour! Come, I need you two for the final fitting.” They jumped and glanced at each other, “Uh, yea, let me just put Rosabella away.” Ash scurried off with Rosabella and put her up before quickly going back into the queen's presence. "Alright. Let's go!" The queen excitedly demanded.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Broken Hearts and Noses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not dead!! We just moved across the country and then a ton of drama happened  anyways have the sixth chapter, it’s super long and I’m very tired, good night</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---Broken Hearts and Noses---</span>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>      Ash walked behind Lillian and her mother, listening to their conversation intently. “How does my dress look Mother?” Lillian asked, her left arm looped in her mother's right arm. “It looks beautiful, just the way the sketch looked.” Lillian beamed, her life was finally taking a good turn.</span> <span>Ash studied Lillian’s rear end, blushing when Lillian glanced over her shoulder, catching Ash staring. She smirked and winked, returning to conversation with her mother. Ash stumbled, trying to still her heart beat and calm her nerves. When they got to the fitting rooms, Lillian was presented with a beautiful green dress. It was emerald green, had a sweetheart neckline and was an off the shoulder dress. It was accompanied by a necklace of emeralds, Ash gaped when she saw it. That dress was stunning, she could only imagine how Lillian would look in it. Lillian gasped, “Oh ladies, you’ve out done yourself! You must give me the name of the lead seamstress!” The seamstresses looked around sheepishly, “Seamster actually, he’s worked night and day on this dress.” Lillian smiled, “Well give him my regards, if he so wants, he and all of you are invited to the ball.” The seamstresses chattered excitedly, accepting the invitation and helping Lillian get into her gown. Only one seamstress presented Ash with her suit. It was simple, just what Ash had wanted. It was a black jacket with gold embroidery, the white shirt underneath had a navy fringe on the cuffs and near the buttons. The pants were a mirror image of the jacket, the same gold embroidery, everything. Her boots were basically fancier black riding boots. Lillian walked out in her dress and Ash's jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. The way the gown hugged her curves and dramatically amplified her breasts. Ash suddenly felt a surge of protection flow through her, the primal urge to protect what was hers, "You look... stunning, m'lady," Ash commented, studying her figure, taking in her curves. Lillian chuckled, Ash’s eyes following the ups and downs of her chest. She twirled around, the fabric of the dress folding and creasing as it flowed around her, “Close your mouth darling, you’re drooling.” Ash quickly shut her mouth, heat rushing to her face. The Queen studied the two of them intently, her thoughts only known to her. Ash grabbed her suit from the seamstress and hurried behind a changing screen. She pulled her clothes off, almost tripping when her left boot became stuck on her foot. She buttoned up her white shirt, scowling at the fancy ruff around the buttons. Lillian waited patiently, chatting with the seamstresses about clothes. She looked up when Ash shuffled out from behind the screen. The pants hugged her legs, accenting the muscles in her legs and butt. Lillian gaped, the outfit brought out the best features on her body that her regular uniform covered. Any time a muscle flexed, it was apparent. Lillian could see how tense Ash’s shoulders were, the creases gave her nervousness away. Ash glanced down, her face heating up. Lillian, waltzed up to Ash, “You look dASHing!” She giggled, putting the emphasis on the ‘ash’. Ash chuckled as she took Lillian’s hand, twirling her around. The Queen smiled at them, her round eyes crinkling at the edges, the same way Lillian’s did when she was happy.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Ash sat on Lillian’s bed, waiting for her to get ready for dinner. She didn’t know why, Lillian had dinner with her family and Ash had dinner with the other guards, so she wasn’t sure why she needed to wait for Lillian to get ready for dinner. Lillian stepped out from behind the curtain, a lavender evening gown with draping sleeves fit her body perfectly. Ash stood and strided across the stone floor towards Lillian. Her long legs gobbling up the distance between them quickly. She looked down at Lillian, wrapping her scarred arms around her waist, “You look beautiful Lilli, but why did I need to wait for you?” Lillian snuggled into Ash’s chest, breathing in the cedar scent of her, “Because you’re joining me… Did I forget to tell you?” Ash looked down at Lillian, her almond eyes narrowing, “That is something you forgot to tell me.” Lillian looked up at Ash, her perfect pink lips conforming into a pout, “You’re not mad at me, are you?” Ash sighed and kissed her lightly, “No honey, I’m not mad, nothing you do could make me mad.” Lillian smiled, her round eyes crinkling at the edges. Ash kissed her again, the heat from her own lips travelling to Lillian’s. She backed Lillian up to a wall near her closet, relishing in the softness of her lips. Lillian ran her hands over the soft cloth of Ash’s tunic, clenching her fists, trying to drag the shirt upwards. Ash opened her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance, both of them, panting, their breath heating each other's faces. Lillian stopped, breathless, “I… we should go down to dinner…” Her voice was shaky and her cheeks were a bright rose colour. Ash chuckled, her voice was low and husky, her grey eyes hooded seductively. She bowed her head, kissing Lillian’s neck, slowly, deliberately. Lillian tilted her head up, her breathing becoming quicker and unsteady, the rise and fall of her chest giving away her feelings to Ash. Her voice was shaky as she almost moaned, “Ash… we… we really need to go…” Lillian pressed Ash closer to her body, fisting her hand in Ash’s hair. Ash brushed her lips against Lillian’s collarbone, pressing her body against Lillian’s, “Of course my lady…” she whispered, running her hand down Lillian’s back, stroking her thigh once before stepping back. Lillian shook, her face flushed, her skin still tingling from where Ash’s hands had been seconds before. Ash was cool and composed, standing there, her feet slightly wider than a normal person's stance. Her hands had slid into the pockets of her tan jacket. Lillian tried to steady her breath, her core burning with the desire to be touched more, she wanted more, she </span><em><span>needed</span></em><span> more. Ash stared at her cooly, her face schooled into a neutral expression, the amusement in her eyes the only thing giving away her delight. “Eh, um, I… lets go down stairs…” Lillian said, breathlessly. Ash grinned and escorted her down stairs, kissing her neck once more before walking into the dining room, bowing to the royalty. Lillian was still filled with heat, the flush in her cheeks going down very slowly. "Good evening, Ladies!" The queen called, she was wearing a dark brown evening dress. A simple design, but one that fit her body perfectly.</span> <span>Lillian gave a shaky smile and curtsied clumsily, the place where Ash’s lips had been on her neck seconds before burned. Her </span><em><span>core</span></em><span> burned. Ash sat down neatly on the left side of the long, oak table. She faced Duncan, who had on a ridiculous suit, poofy in places it definitely shouldn’t have been, and creased where it should have been smooth. She held in the snide remark she wanted to say, and schooled her face into neutrality. The king, who had sat at the head of the table to Ash’s left, looked between them and smiled, “Duncan’s told me all about you Ms. Fletcher. I hear the courting has been going well.” Lillian, who had sat down next to Ash and immediately took a swig of her wine, spit it out across the table. “Lillian!” Her mother and father both exclaimed. Lillian ignored their comments, “Courting??” Duncan smirked at her, eyeing Ash predatorily. “Yes, Duncan has been telling me that he has started courting Ms. Fletcher, soon to be Mrs. Ashley I hope,” the king replied, winking at his son. Lillian and her mother exchanged a glance. Ash nudged her under the table, trying to signal her to play along. Lillian shot Ash a ‘We are going to be talking about this later!’ look and placed her hands in her lap, trying not to strangle Duncan. “Ehm, yes, we are… uh doing the courting.” Ash told the king, wondering what the fuck heteros did when they were courting. Duncan looked immensely pleased and gave Lillian a ‘Told you so’ glance. The king beamed, “I’m so happy Duncan is finally courting someone, he’s never dated anyone so we honestly thought he was gay!” Duncan scowled, rolling his eyes at Ash before giving her a seductive smirk. This time the Queen choked on a bite of her chicken, glancing not so subtly at Lillian. Ash tried to give a hearty laugh, but it came off more as faining amusement. She placed her hand on Lillian’s thigh gently, signaling for her to stay quiet. They sat in silence for a moment, the sounds of eating filling the room. “So, Lillian, how did you become friends with Ashlynne?” The King asked, not noticing Ash’s visible wince. “Uh, I was told that I needed a gaurd when I go out riding. Originally I was against it but on the first ride we started talking and became very close,” Lillian answered, trying to stem the heat from Ash’s touch, which was slowly creeping higher. Ash tried to hide her smirk as she felt Lillian tremble underneath her. She clenched the fabric in her hand, pulling it up, slowly, tauntingly. “Duncan, how did you meet Ashlynne?” Their father asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling. Duncan grinned at Lillian, “I was going for a morning ride and bumped into Aslynne, we went out together and it’s been a burning romance ever since.” Ash tried to nod in agreement, trying to seem like the happy heterosexual she was supposed to be. Lillian’s fists clenched as she tried to focus on her food, her hazel eyes boring into her plate. “Felisa, you’ve been quite quiet over there,” the King said, pointing his fork at the Queen. </span><em><span>Felisa? </span></em><span>Ash thought, </span><em><span>that’s quite the name..</span></em><span> The Queen’s eyes flitted between Ash and Lillian’s faces before settling on her husband, “I’m just… really tired! That’s all!” Felisa replied, trying to act cheery. </span><em><span>Gods above, was the Queen really </span></em><span>that</span><em><span> bad at keeping secrets? They’d have to come out soon. </span></em><span>Ash shifted uneasily in her seat, the hand on Lillian’s thigh now on the table. Lillian smiled and stood, “Please excuse me and my mother, I have an important thing I need to tell her.” Felisa curtsied quickly and followed her daughter, almost tripping over her skirts. The doors closed and Ash was left with her so-called ‘betrothed’ and his father. She cleared her throat nervously and shoved some chicken into her mouth, not wanting to talk. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian made sure the door was closed firmly behind them before hissing, “Mom! Could you be</span>
  <em>
    <span> any</span>
  </em>
  <span> more obvious??” Felisa shook her head, “Sorry! Sorry! I’m not used to keeping secrets from your father.” Lillian sighed, “Everything will be revealed at the ball, so just for another week.” Felisa grumbled, “All right, but you have to explain why all of you lied. No idea how you and Ash got Duncan in on it.” Lillian frowned, “We didn’t, he’s just delusional. He doesn’t know about me and Ash, he just thinks we’re good friends and thinks he actually has a shot with her.” She snorted and shook his head, “Idiot prince.” Felisa glared at her, “Don’t talk about your brother that way! He’s going to make a fine king someday.” Lillian growled and started opening the door. Right before she walked through, she hissed at her mom, “I’d die before seeing that prick on the throne.” Felisa scowled at Lillian before following her in, sitting back down in her seat and clenching her fork. Ash glanced questioningly at Lillian who just shook her head, sitting down and digging into her food. Duncan and the King glanced at each other before continuing to eat. The rest of the dinner was completely silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan, Ash and Lillian walked out of the dining hall, “My dear Ashlynne, walk with me. I’d like to show you the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the castle.” He put the emphasis on ‘room’, his comment holding mature undertones. Lillian scoffed, “Yea right, c’mon Ash, I need your help fulfilling some of my needs.” Ash choked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lillian needed her to fulfill her needs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Duncan scowled, “She can do that tomorrow, we have plans, don’t we </span>
  <em>
    <span>beloved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ash shook her head, “I’m sorry to disappoint both of you, but I have to report back to the barracks.” Their faces shared the same pout as Ash rushed towards the barracks. Wanting to get away from Duncan. She quickly checked in at the barracks, laying down in her lumpy bed, waiting until she heard the snores of the men around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the collective snoring started up, Ash snuck out of the barracks and headed for Lillian’s room. She knocked softly before opening the door, “Lilli?” She whispered, trying to make her way to the bed in the dark. Ash grimaced as she stubbed her toes on the side of her bed. She just made out Lillian’s sleeping figure, her side rising and falling slowly. Ash pulled off her jacket and folded it into a small square, placing it next to her bed. She took off her boots, and socks, yawning as she slipped into the bed next to Lillian. Lillian rolled over, snuggling into Ash’s chest, smiling slightly as she slept. Ash smiled and petted her hair, lightly kissing her on the head before falling asleep quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way they had started sleeping was very elegant, or as elegant as two can be while sleeping. As morning rolled around, Ash was sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly, her right arm flung across the pillows… where Lillian’s head should have been. Lillian’s head was at the bottom of the bed, her feet in Ash’s face and her golden hair spilling onto the floor as  her head was kind of falling off. A particularly loud snore woke Ash. She looked around, slightly confused, her focus narrowed on the foot right in front of her face. Ash chuckled and grabbed her foot, shoving it to the side. Lillian woke up slightly, narrowing her eyes at Ash. She crawled towards her and curled up next to Ash, burying her head into the crook of Ash’s neck. Ash smiled and pulled the blankets over them, wrapping her arms around Lillian, closing her eyes once again. Her breathing became level and constant. Ash stayed awake, not feeling sleepy, but wanting to let Lillian sleep. Half an hour later, when the sun was peeking over the roof of the barn, Lillian stretched, her eyes fluttering open. Ash’s silvery grey eyes met Lillian’s hazel ones. The sun illuminating her freckles so it looked as if flecks of gold were splattered on her cheeks, “You’re so beautiful,” Ash commented, softly rubbing her thumb over her freckles. Lillian blushed and wrapped her arms around Ash’s body, “You’re lying.” Ash’s brows furrowed, crinkled appearing on her forehead, “Would I ever lie to </span>
  <em>
    <span>royalty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lillian rolled her eyes, her gaze dropping to Ash’s lips, “You… were quite…</span>
  <em>
    <span>raunchy </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night.” Ash chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose softly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lillian rolled her eyes again and held Ash’s face still, “We need to be serious here for a second-” Ash arched her right eyebrow, giving Lillian a look that said ‘When am I not serious?’ Lillian shoved Ash’s face away, scowling, “You’re not being serious now!” Ash chuckled, her eyes closing as her head tilted back, her long braided black hair falling to the side. Lillian admired her for a moment, the sun hit her hair perfectly, giving it a silvery tint. Ash looked back down at Lillian, smiling, “You’re staring babe.” Lillian shook her head, “You’re impossible.” Ash chuckled but motioned for Lillian to continue. “As I was saying, Duncan really thinks he has a chance with you, and my mom is </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> at keeping secrets. I mean, she was being pretty obvious last night… I just want you to be prepared for the verbal assault that might come when we come out at the ball.” Ash nodded thoughtfully, her gaze becoming far away as it always did when she was thinking deeply. She chewed her lip unconsciously, muttering to herself as she thought, “I’ll be ready for anything as long as I get to do it with you.” Lillian’s heart fluttered at Ash’s words. She had not been expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She studied Ash’s beautiful face for a moment. Taking in all the small imperfections that were perfect to her. The scar that she had gotten from her father was one of Lillian’s favourite features on Ash. It made her angry, but she loved how even though Ash hated it, she embraced it, used it as something to fight for. She was fighting for her freedom and safety. Lillian stared at Ash’s eyebrows, they were naturally slightly arched and they always looked a bit wild when she woke up. But her grey almond eyes… they held so much darkness. The weight of her past clouding them. The only time she had seen that weight truly lift was when she was with Lillian. She loved the way Ash’s eyes lit up when they saw her, how whenever Ash looked at her, her eyes filled with endless love and devotion. The way they were looking right then. “I love you.” Lillian said simply. She knew that Ash would be one of those people who would always doubt if people actually cared and loved them, “I care about you. I adore you.” Ash stared at Lillian, slightly shocked, “I- what?” Lillian rolled her eyes for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> time that morning, “I love you dummy, you know that. I care about you and I adore you. Is that so shocking?” Ash studied Lillian’s hazel eyes, when the sun hit them just right, you could see flecks of gold in them. “I-” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, “I… I don’t think you know how much that means to me…” Lillian’s heart broke a little at how defeated Ash’s voice sounded, the way her eyes became watery. She cupped Ash’s cheek, “You will always be the person I love most. Nothing could change that. Ever.” Ash wiped tears away from her eyes, sniffling slightly. She nuzzled her head into Lillian’s chest, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm herself. Lillian wrapped her arms around Ash, clutching her tightly as she cried lightly. Lillian stroked Ash’s hair softly, willing to stay like that forever if that’s what Ash needed. Minutes passed before Ash looked up at Lillian, her eyes slightly red and puffy. Lillian wasn’t used to Ash looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her. Her heart started racing as a wicked grin spread across Ash’s face. Her muscular arms gripped Lillian’s waist, her focus narrowing onto her stomach. She pressed light kisses down her stomach, getting ever closer to wear heat was building up between Lillian’s legs. Ash hitched up Lillian’s nightgown, kissing her way up her thighs before settling right between her legs. Lillian gasped as she felt Ash. Her hands flew to Ash’s hair, biting her lip to keep from waking the castle with the noises she wanted to make. Her eyes were screwed shut as her breathing became uneven, the rise and fall of her chest decidingly unharmonious. Ash growled as her hands slid up Lillian’s torso, relieving a soft moan from Lillian. She removed her mouth, growling satisfactorily that she had successfully claimed what was hers</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillian was panting slightly, her eyes alight with the lust and desire for Ash. Lillian whimpered as quietly as she could. Ash’s hands travelled up her torso, dragging her nightgown up. She writhed underneath Ash’s touch, wanting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. Ash’s hands stilled, her mouth oh so close to Lillian’s, “What… do you want me to do, dearest?” Lillian whimpered again, not having realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash was, how sexy she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be, “I…” she took a deep breath, “I want you to love me… I want you to worship me… and-” her voice cracked, “And I want to worship you too…” Ash had stilled, her hands dangerously close to making Lillian lose it all together, “As you wish malady..” Lillian moaned as Ash’s fingers replaced where her mouth had been moments before. She tore off Lillian’s nightgown, admiring Lillian’s bare body. Lillian glowered at Ash who had both hands beside Lillian, “It’s only fair you have no clothes on either.” Ash’s chuckle was husky and desire filled, “Then what are you going to do about it?” A challenge. Lillian’s fingers shook, somehow this felt more intimate than their first time. Maybe because then it was intense and fast paced… but this… here… this was slow, deliberate, making the other person feel like they were loved and worshipped. Lillian pushed Ash onto her back, unbuttoning her shirt, haphazardly throwing it to the side, along with Ash’s other garments. They sat there for a moment, admiring each other’s bodies, before they joined together, their mouths crashing into each other, hands roaming, legs and arms intertwined. Lillian bit Ash’s lip softly, clutching her hair with one hand and doing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>other things</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her left. Ash moaned into her mouth, her grey eyes pleading for Lillian to touch her more. Lillian just chuckled and returned both hands to Ash’s face, pushing her back onto the pillows. Lillian sucked at Ash’s neck, giving a triumphant grunt where she saw the mark she had left. Ash wrapped her arms around Lillian, pressing her closer. Lillian’s mouth returned to Ash’s neck, starting to travel down when she heard, “LILLIAN? LILLIAN DARLING YOU'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!” Felisa’s voice boomed towards them, too close for Ash to be able to slip out. They stared at each other for a moment before Lillian hissed, “Closet! Closet now!” Ash grumbled but sprang up, reaching for her clothes. “No! No time!!” Lillian hissed, shooing her into the closet. The door was just shutting when Felisa burst into Lillian’s room. Lillian grabbed a blanket quickly and held it to her body, “Mom! Is privacy even a thing in this family??” The Queen just rolled her eyes, “Why aren’t you dressed! You’re ten minutes late for breakfast!” Lillian cast around for a feasible lie and settled on, “I.. don’t.. have… any clothes..?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck Lillian, I don’t have any clothes??</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, hoping her mom would leave. She didn’t. Felisa walked to the closet, “Nonsense!” She opened the closet doors, “You have dresses, pants, hi Ash, shirts, shoes.” Ash and Lillian shared a confused look before Felisa shut the closet doors, “See! You have many things to wear. I’ll expect you downstairs in ten minutes.” She started walking out the door before glancing back, “Oh, and Ash is welcome too.” The queen grinned and closed the door, leaving a dumbstruck Lillian standing in the middle of her room. Ash peeked out of the closet, “What… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> just happened??” Lillian, still staring at the door just shrugged, just as confused as Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash quickly dressed, thinking about how nonchalant Queen Felisa had been. After she had left Lillian had been silent for a few moments, before bursting out laughing, "She was totally cool with you just hanging out, naked, in my closet!!" Ash couldn’t help but laugh, it had been pretty ridiculous. Lillian flung open her closet, still buck naked, trying to find something to wear. Ash couldn’t help but admire her, "The dusty pink one could be nice," Ash chirped, buttoning the top of her shirt, sliding her dark grey vest over her head. Lillian nodded thoughtfully, “It is quite pretty, isn't it?” She pulled on her underclothes, struggling slightly to close the corset, "Those things look like hell to wear," Ash commented, tightening the corset. Lillian grumbled, "They are. You’re lucky you get to wear just normal bindings," She chuckled, “The bindings are definitely easier, and way more comfortable.” Ash finished tying the corset, her hands lingering for a fraction longer than they needed to. “Are you coming down to breakfast with me?” Ash snorted, “No thank you, no offense to your family, but they’re very hard to deal with, especially in the mornings. I have to train some of the newbs anyways.” Lillian pouted, “Fiiineeee, but you owe me.” Ash winked, “I feel like what I did this morning should excuse me from family gatherings, at least for today,” Lillian’s face turned a bright red as Ash opened the door, she scanned Lillian once more and gave her a seductive grin, “See ya round… princess,” She closed the door behind her, a quiet chuckle drifting back to Lillian. Her cheeks were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> heated and her heart was speeding. They had been together for about a month, but Ash still made her blush and surprised, even if it was just smiling, it made Lillian’s heart pound. She took a few minutes to compose herself before heading downstairs, silently cursing Ash’s job. She should just quit after the ball, that way they could spend all day everyday with each other. Lillian decided to talk to her about it, but for now, she was mad Ash wasn’t with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash chuckled as she closed the door, her heart warm and fluffy, she pressed her hand against her chest, smiling. She wasn’t used to feeling this way, but she loved that it was Lillian who made her feel those things. She jogged down to the barracks, slipping into her room without anyone noticing- “Sneaking in this morning I see.” Ash winced violently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Marty.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Heyyyy Marty!” She said, turning around and trying to act normal, “What are-what are you doing here?” He raised an eyebrow at her, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> here? Where were you last night?” Ash gulped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So you see, Prince Duncan made me have dinner with him and his family, and- Don’t give me that look! I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. To be completely honest, he disgusts me. Anyways, they wanted to have… a game night? And me and Lilli- Princess Lillian fell asleep while we were playing games.” It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>strictly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lie, she and Lillian </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> fallen asleep together, it just happened to be in her bed. Marty raised his eyebrow higher, “Why did the Prince invite you to dinner? Are you two courting?” Ash scoffed, “Marty, you should know me by now, I don’t like men, plus he is a huge dick and is extremely full of himself. He invited me because I’m Lillian's best friend. He wanted to get to know me, I think he does think we’re courting though,” Again, not strictly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just the withholding of some information but giving the truth in riddlish answers. Marty eyed here once more, “Training starts in ten minutes, don’t get distracted.” Ash stared at him for a moment, he was never like this. He was always the fun loving drunk who always made sexual jokes and was one of her best friends, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marty was… “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sober</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” Ash blurted out, still trying to figure out what was happening. Marty looked back at her, his face seemed to fall, “You’ve been gone a lot Ash, wrapped up with your new positioning I know, but still… it feels like you’ve forgotten your friends, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just… get to training.” The old mad looked at her sadly, before walking out of the room, shoulders slightly slouched. Ash stared after him, she had been so focused on her relationship with Lillian, she had forgotten the people who meant so much to her, the people she had, for the most part, grown up with. She had been 12 when she had first enrolled in the royal guard. There she had met Leo, Shawn, Courtney, and Freddy. They had been best friends since the first day. Shawn, Courtney, and Freddy had been moved to the other side of the castle about a year ago, and they barely saw one another. Their mentor had been Marty. Marty was like a father to all of them, and always had their best interests at heart. She hadn’t seen Leo in a while… because they always sparred at least twice a week, and she had been spending most mornings with Lillian. Ash felt terrible, her heart tightening, making her feel sick. She wasn’t sure what to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apologize and hope they’ll forgive me? Spend less time with Lilli and more time with my friends?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chewed her lip as she changed into her training garb. Still thinking deeply, she walked out of the barracks and to the training field. A bunch of young boys, about 16 or 17, were standing around, chatting to each other, unknowingly being watched by Ash. She shook her head to clear it, pushing all thoughts except for training out of her mind. She could deal with it later, it was time to deal with this group of assholes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian strode into the dining room, taking her place beside her mother. Duncan smirked at her, “Late again I see.” Lillian, who was tired and slightly irritated that Ash hadn’t come down with her, “Fuck off Duncan.” He scowled at her as Felisa gave Lillian a shocked look, “Lillian Rebecca Astley! You apologize to your brother this minute.” Lillian winced as her mom used her full name, “Why should I? What’s so wrong about someone wanting someone else to fuck off??” Felisa exchanged a glance with her husband, “Lillian, what’s wrong? You were in a great mood when I came to your room ten minutes ago.” Lillian scowled, “Well a lot can happen in ten minutes mom.” Felisa gave her a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did something happen with Ash?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillian threw her fork down, sticking it in the wood of the table, “Yes it's because of Ash! She wouldn’t come to breakfast with me! She has her stupid job to do, and can’t have breakfast with me!” Duncan and the king exchanged a glance, “Why would Ash ever come to breakfast with you??” Duncan asked, accusatorily. Lillian opened her mouth, ready to say that they were courting, but she stopped herself and looked down at her plate, “She’s… my best friend.. I.. was hoping to spend as much time with her as possible before… before you married her.” The words tasted like dirt in her mouth. Duncan beamed, “Don’t worry sis, I’ll make sure you two will see each other… once a month. She’ll be very busy giving me heirs and just looking pretty at my side.” Lillian clenched her fists, wanting to lunge at Duncan. But she composed herself and gave him a wicked smile, “Good luck with that.” Felisa looked at her daughter worriedly, scared of what she would do. Duncan looked triumphant that he had won, the king gave him an encouraging thumbs up and grinned. Lillian just ate in silence, waiting for Ash to be done with her training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right newbs, line up, we’re going to start with a test to see what you all can do.” The boys looked up at Ash, questioningly, “And who are you to give us orders?” One blonde prick asked. Ash crossed her arms, “My name is Ash, but you will call me Fletcher. Understand? I’m the person who’s going to determine whether or not you're going to make it to the royal guard. I am your trainer, so be nice or you’ll find yourselves back on the streets in the blink of an eye.” One of the boys sneered, a ginger haired boy with freckles splattered all over his face, messier that Lillian’s, Ash thought before shaking her head, “I bet you couldn’t beat the toughest guy here in hand to hand combat.” Ash walked up to the boy, who was a head shorter than her, and sneered “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the toughest guy here. So mind your tongue.” The ginger gulped, challenge still in his eyes, but waiting to see how all this played out. “Now. Any more snide remarks before your future is decided?” Ash arched her right eyebrow, daring any of them to challenge her authority. They collectively shook their heads, still not fulling understanding how badass Ash was, and how not only strong, but extremely intelligent too. “Right, now, line up here and when I say ‘go’, run to the barracks door and run back. I want to see who the fast ones are so I train you correctly.” The boys lined up, jostling each other like horses before a race. Ash studied them for a moment before shouting, “GO!” They took off, the slim, tall ones leading the pack. As she had suspected, but one boy caught her attention, he had raven coloured hair, much like hers, and was not the tallest, nor the slimmest of them all, but he was right up there with the leaders. She was pleasantly surprised, it was always nice to have diversity. 5 out of the 13 got to her first, panting slightly, but looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased with themselves. When the other 8 skidded to a halt, she smiled at them all, “Good job boys, I’m impressed. What are your names?” She asked the first five boys. “Jon.” The tallest, blonde haired boy said. Ash nodded and looked at the second boy, the short one who had surprised her, had bright green eyes and black hair, “Nathan, ma’am.” Ash smiled, she liked this boy. “Felix.” The ginger said. “Tom.” A brown haired boy said. “Creed.” Said a boy with silvery hair, his eyes a bright blue. Ash raised an eyebrow at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creed? Well then.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “All right boys, depending on how strong you are, I will determine your place in the army.” They nodded eagerly, only Nathan's eyes shining with admiration. Senior guards were encouraged to take apprentices. Could he be hers? “Ok! Next test, weapons and hand to hand combat.” She grinned wickedly at them, “We’ll see which weapon works the best for you.” She led them to a different part of the training field, archery, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and more were set up there. “Now, just so you all know who you’re dealing with, I have asked my good friend Leo, to join me in the hand to hand combat, look closely at how we move. After that, I’ll let you spar with him one at a time.” The boys nodded, looking at Ash skeptically. Leo appeared, he was taller than Ash, but not faster or stronger, although strength was pretty close. She gave Leo a wide smile, he only returned a small, sad one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to deal with that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Ready?” She asked Leo, who only nodded, shifting his feet into a fighting stance. Ash mirrored him, her fists already lightly wrapped. He nodded at her once, which was their signal to start fighting. Just as she had suspected, Leo lunged at her, his fist swinging right for her nose. She quickly ducked, landing a few punches to his side before leaping back, waiting for him to face her again. This fight was purely for education, not showing off. Leo, apparently, had other ideas. He swiped for her legs, which she dodged easily, but as her focus was on dodging.. she didn’t notice his fist coming for her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crunch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blood spurted from her nose. She fell back, the boys cheering Leo on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck Leo?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to ask with her eyes. He just stared back at her, coldly, she hadn’t realized the time she was spending with Lillian (Which was pretty much all the time) was hurting her family so much. She narrowed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So they were fighting hard mode? To KO? She could do that. Easy. Give these boys a </span>
  </em>
  <span>real</span>
  <em>
    <span> show. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash feigned hurt, pretending to try and crawl back, the jeers and snide remarks from the boys bouncing off her. Leo lunged for her, trying to fake her out. Fortunately, she saw his tactic coming from a mile away. One minute a fist was flying towards her, the next she was twisting Leo's arm behind his back, the big man crying out in pain. The cheers stopped and were replaced by confused silence. Ash smirked, they had underestimated her. That was ok. She was going to show them what real power looked like. She allowed Leo to slip free from her grasp, he landed a punch to her stomach as he flipped her over, both hands pressing on her wrists, his right leg pressing her left thigh… leaving her right leg free. She kneed him in the crotch, using the distraction to kick him in the chin, sending him backwards. She stood quickly, wiping the blood from her face. Leo jumped up, lunging for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but this time, he used a different move. He feigned going left and made it seem like he was definitely going right, when he jumped back to the left, wrapping his arms around Ash’s, holding them behind her back… painfully. Ash yelped but the pain quickly turned to anger. She kicked herself up, and over Leo, falling to the ground as she held his arms and legs in a tight hold, waiting for him to tap out. Her flip was harder than usual, they were usually close to a wall or a fence or were on the ground when she would do that. Ash wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she was actually really surprised it had worked. Leo stayed put, straining against her grip, “Just tap out!” She hissed in his ear, worrying what type of stress she was putting on his arms and legs. He gave a cold chuckle and somehow threw her over his head, her back slamming against the weapons wall. An audible gasp came from the boys, who started cheering again for Leo. Ash coughed as she spit up blood, her vision slightly blurry. “What the FUCK Leo?!” She screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was he trying to kill her or some shit??</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just advanced, bending down to pick her up by the scruff of her sparring tunic and holding her against the wall, “Ash, what’s going on with you?? First you don’t tell me that we aren’t sparring anymore, second you send notes saying shit like ‘Sorry Leo, spending time with more important people, sucks to be you’ What the fuck is going on with you?? The note where you told me to go and die was </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurtful.” Ash stared at him blankly, “What? Notes? I haven’t been sending notes.” He laughed harshly, “Sure.” Ash blinked at him, his hold choking her slightly, “I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about!” He rolled his eyes and threw her to the ground, “Fight me. For real. You want me to die? Do it yourself.” Ash had no idea what he was talking about. She didn’t want him to die! He was family to her! But… if he wanted a fight… he would get a fight. Ash sprung up, her eyes narrowing. He went for her legs again, aiming a punch at her face, but this time, she was ready for it. She dodged his legs and grabbed his fist, bending it backwards, before slipping behind him, kicking him behind the knees so he fell to the ground. She put him in a choke hold, not hard enough to kill, but hard enough that he wouldn’t escape. “I don’t want you to die! I swear to you I haven’t been sending you notes! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about not sparring, that’s completely my fault, but I haven’t been sending you notes! And why in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I want you to die?? You’re my family dumbass!” Leo stilled, listening to her. He paused, then raised his hand to her arm. She was scared he would try and kill her, but… he tapped out. Ash let him go, staring at him. He looked up at her and then glanced at the dumbstruck boys behind her. Her nodded to her, they would talk in a minute. She had a class to teach. Ash turned back towards the gaping boys. Nathan looked delighted and flashed her a huge grin and a thumbs up. Ash returned his grin, liking him already and cleared her throat, “So. That was uh the type of hand to hand combat you can expect to find when faced with a real enemy. We were just uh play arguing, to really sell the effect. Anyways, you boys get into sparring gear, be back in at most 10 minutes.” The boys stared at her for a second, before fear reached them. They scurried away, tripping over themselves. Ash chuckled and turned back to Leo. He stood there sheepishly, “I- Ash… I’m so so soo sorry! I guess when you didn’t tell me we had stopped sparring and since I barely see you anymore, I guess I really believed those notes…” Ash walked over to him, gently placing her hand on his arm, *Leo, its ok. This is partially my fault too. I've been too caught up in my relationship with Lillian, that I haven’t made time for my family. Sometime soon we should have dinner with Marty, Shawn, Courtney and Freddy.” He smiled at her, embracing her in a big hug, “That's a good idea.” Ash hugged him back, smiling, one down, one to go. A thought came into her head, “How did you get the notes?” He stepped back, “They were on my bed. I’m not sure who dropped them off, but there have been a two a week at least.” Ash frowned, “I wonder who sent them.” Leo looked at her thoughtfully, “Is there anyone who excessively wants to spend time with you?” Ash’s heart stopped for a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lillian… Lillian always talked about how after they came out they would spend all their time together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had never really paid much attention to it, she thought Lillian was maybe joking. She shook her head, ”It's probably Prince Duncan, he’s been trying to court me ever since Lillian and I met.” Leo nodded, “I‘ll keep an eye out for any more notes.” Ash smiled gratefully. She turned to the 13 boys who had returned, “Now, half of you line up. You are going to spar with Leo. Other half, come with me, we’ll start with archery.” The boys clambered to be in Leos line, except for Nathan, who smiled up at her, “Great job in the fight! You have great technique! Is your nose ok?” Ash looked at him confused, before realizing. “Oh!” She exclaimed as she touched her nose gently, blood was already starting to dry, it’d probably be fine. “Oh yea, totally forgot about that. It’ll be fine. Oi! Some of you have to come with me!” Even though she had won the fight, they still wanted to be with the man. 5 boys hesitantly walked over, lining up behind Nathan. “Wonderful. Now, how many of you have shot a bow before?” They all raised their hands. Wonderful, they already had some experience. The rest of the day went by quickly, Leo and her brainstorming on how to get Shawn, Courtney and Freddy to come over for dinner every time they had a free moment. Ash nodded to the boys, “Great job today boys, tomorrow we’ll be working with the horses. Get some sleep and meet me back here tomorrow at 7:30.” They all thanked her, the boys had warmed up to her after her archery performance. Once you got by their egos, they were very sweet and funny. She headed to the bathroom, the few guards she saw asking if she was ok. She had just nodded and kept walking. When she got to the bathroom, she winced as she saw her blood covered face. Her nose throbbed a bit and was pretty red but otherwise it was pretty straight. She clamped her jaw shut. She would still need to set it. Ash took a deep breath and locked eyes with herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>3...2..1…</span>
  </em>
  <span> she snapped it back into place, the pain exploding from her nose. She clenched her fists and bit her lip, swearing silently. The blood started flowing again and she put a cotton piece over it, securing it with medical tape. She cleaned her face of the blood and went to find Marty, determined to get him to forgive her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian sat in her room, pouting. She had gone out to see if Ash was available, but left when she saw Ash laughing with a group of boys around her. She gathered they were laughing because of how one of the boys had shot an arrow. She hoped Ash would come to see her, and they could spend all day together. She sprung from her bed when she heard a knock at the door, her face falling when she saw a guard she didn’t recognize outside her door, ”Princess Lillian,” the guard said, bowing, “I‘m your new personal guard. Ash, who I believe was your previous guard, is in charge of the training, so until she is done with that, I'll be your temporary guard.” Lillian gaped at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash wasn’t able to spend time with her because she had a stupid job to do. Once she was queen, she wouldn’t have to do any job that wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>her </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>with</span>
  <em>
    <span> her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She crossed her arms and shut the door in his face. He stood there for a moment before standing guard at the door. Lillian sat on her bed, sighing. She could do this. Her future queen would be with her soon. Even though Ash had bought the engagement ring, she could hint about marriage constantly. She checked the clock, 5:45, fifteen minutes until dinner. Lillian stayed on her bed for ten more minutes, hoping Ash would be able to come. But she didn’t show. Lillian resignedly got ready for dinner, wearing the earrings Ash had gotten her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash searched the barracks for Marty, her nose throbbing, the rest of her body smarting from the hits she took. She was sure she’d be black and blue by the end of dinner. If not before. After fifteen or so minutes, she gave up and went to the dining hall. The noise of a ton of people talking hit her ears. Ash opened the doors, scanning for her usual table. She caught the eyes of a few of the boys she was training. They grinned at her and waved, Nathan the most ecstatic. She waved back, smiling as she sat down next to Leo, grabbing an apple off of his plate before scanning the room, “Have you seen Marty?” She asked, biting into the soft flesh of the apple. “Yea, he was just here. Hopped off to the bathroom not a minute before you arrived.” Ash nodded, “All right, I have to apologize to him. I wonder if he’s been getting the same noted as you.” Leo choked on some of his chicken. Ash thumped him on the back, looking suspicious. “I… I should have told you. Yes, he has been getting the same ones. Much worse I think, since he was pretty much a father to all of us.” Ash sighed, shaking her head, “I really hope Duncan is behind this and not Lillian.” Leo nodded, pushing his plate towards her, “Listen, sorry again for bursting out at you this morning. Rosie keeps telling me I have to get my anger under control.” (Changed his girlfriend's name to Rosie) Ash turned, eyes blank for a moment before lighting up with realization, “Oh! Have you proposed to her yet?? You know, after you’re married, you get your own little home/room thing! You won’t have to sleep with all us assholes.” She winked at him, chuckling. Leo chuckled, watching her devour the chicken, “I can’t believe I didn’t tell you immediately! She said yes!! We’re having the wedding in two months.” He beamed at her, obviously extremely happy. Ash beamed back, “Congratulations Leo!” They grinned at each other before Marty came back. He stopped, staring at them, at Ash, “Shouldn’t you be with ‘the most important person in your life’, ‘The only person who has ever mattered’, ‘Your TRUE family’?” Ash stared at him blankly, none of the phrases ringing a bell. “What?” She blurted, truly confused. She knew that he had gotten the notes, but she had no idea what they had said. “She wasn’t sending the notes, Mart, we think it’s Prince Duncan, but we don’t know for sure.” Leo said, coming to Ash’s aid. Marty looked at her suspiciously, “What happened to your face?” He asked, sitting down and finishing his food, “Does this mean you’ve come to terms with the notes not being from me?” Marty looked away for a second before looking back at her, “I should have known, to be completely honest, I just believed it because I hadn’t seen you in so long.” Ash sighed in relief, clapping him on the back, “Thanks Marty, it is my fault. I shouldn’t have left without saying anything. I’m going to fix that, I promise. I definitely need to balance my old family, and my new family, although, not a fan of Lillian’s family. And, to answer your earlier question, every cut, bruise, scrape, etc. you see on me, is from our dear Leo, who has an anger issue.” Leo blushed, “I am truly sorry for breaking your nose, throwing you… um all of that.” Marty’s eyes widened, “Wooahh, damn your face is going to be fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow.” Ash laughed, “Definitely. And, Marty? Why the actual</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you sober??”  Leo burst out laughing, nodding his head in agreement, “I’ve been wondering the same thing!” Marty shook his head, chuckling, “Thought my daughter had moved on and didn’t need her old man anymore, so, I dunno, I just… stopped being fun.” Ash’s face fell, “Marty- dad, I’m so sorry for making you feel like that. It was totally uncool for me to do that, and I’m going to be apologizing for the rest of my life for that. Please tell me you’re going to start drinking again.” She gave him a side hug, missing when all 5 of them would sneak out into the town to go drinking. Marty smiles up at her, pride shining in his eyes, “Of course. We need a family reunion soon.” Ash and Leo exchanges a glance, immediately knowing what to do. “Marty, we’ll be right back, I need to talk to Leo for a second.” Marty looked at them suspiciously but pulled a bottle of rum from some unknown area, and started drinking. Leo and Ash gaped at him, walking a little bit away from him, “Where the fuck did he get that??” Leo asked, still gaping. Ash shook her head, “I swear that old man has magic.” Leo chuckled, “His birthday is coming up.” Ash nodded, grinning, “The perfect time for us all to come together. Should I see if Connor can make it? I know he’s been really busy lately… I haven’t seen him in the past three weeks, but that’s normal. Plus his boss is kind of the worst.” Leo grimaced, “First, yes we need to plan a celebration, and second, do you think he’s been getting the same notes?” Ash shook her head again, “I doubt it, only you four, some of the guys around here, and Lillian know about him. Although Lillian’s never met him, and he rarely comes up here. So I highly doubt he’s gotten them. If he has though…” Ash hesitated, wanting to banish the thought, but voicing it anyways, “We know who’s been sending the notes.” Leo nodded, “Invite him, he’s as much our little brother as he is yours.” Ash smiled, “He’ll appreciate that, I’m sure. Should we invite Rosie or keep it strictly father and adopted children?” Leo thought about it for a moment, “Let’s keep it just us for now. I think Rosie has her head full of wedding plans.” Ash nodded her head in agreement, “Sounds like a plan. I’ll take the boys riding to their side of the castle to see if I can find them. I’ll probably have to just check in on Lillian tonight, I don’t think she’s used to me, or really anyone close to her, not being there at her every wish.” Leo agreed, “Ok now we need an excuse for coming over here,” “Oh shit, you’re right.” Ash chewed her lip, thinking carefully, “Uhh, fuck I can’t think of anything.” Leo shook his head, “Maybe he’ll be too drunk to notice.” Ash chuckled, “Let’s hope you’re right.” They walked back over, sitting down, Marty accidentally spilling some of his drink next to Ash. He didn’t ask why they had gone, so they spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian walked into the dining room. Her mother was wearing a deep red, off the shoulder dress. Her honey blonde hair, identical to Lillian’s, was pinned up into an elegant bun, wisps of hair perfectly arranged to frame her face. Lillian couldn’t help but feel jealous of how stunning her mother was. Ash told her that she was gorgeous all the time, but she didn’t really believe it. Her father, sitting at the head of the table, had a goblet of some amber liquid in his hand. He was in deep conversation with a servant who looked very frantic and panicked. The King wore a dark green suit, closely cut to his figure, which showed off his muscles (which was surprising because most Kings are pot bellied and out of shape.). Lillian adjusted her tiara, the red gems glittering menacingly in the candle light. “Where’s  the lovely Ms. Ashlynne? My future bride should be learning what it’s like to attend a royal dinner. She’ll have to do it all the time when she’s queen.” Duncan questioned. Lillian scowled, “She has work. Oh, sorry, you don’t know what that is! It’s when someone does something for money so they can afford things!” Duncan gritted his teeth, his fists clenching, “I know what a job is, dumbass.” She shrugged, “Wow, congratulations.” Duncan looked at her worriedly, the mask of the cold older brother slipping into protective older brother. Before he could  ask her what was up, their father shooed the servant away and cleared his throat, “Lillian, your mother and I have decided that it would be a good idea to have suitors visit the castle. It’s time you got married.”   Lillian stared at her father in disbelief. Her head swiveled to face her mother. The queen just shrugged and shook her head, as if she was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I tried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillian clenched her fork, not looking forward to the conversations that would follow.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillian slunk into her bedroom. The rest of the dinner had been exhausting and mentally draining. She stripped out of her dress, pulling one of her lilac nightgowns on. She opened the window closest to her bed so she could use some fresh air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And in case Ash sneaks in</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillian thought, climbing into her massive bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, impatiently waiting for Ash. She flipped over, studying her closet. After what seemed like hours, Lillian’s eyes started drooping. Before she could form a thought to be irritated at Ash, she had fallen asleep, her breathing slowing as the night air wafted into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash fell into bed, immediately regretting it when her nose connected with her pillow, although it was soft, the force still hurt like shit. Cursing, Ash stood and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts, her usual nightly attire. She checked her nose in the mirror once more, it would leave a scar (where the skin had split) and the cartilage would forever be a little off. Ash shrugged, she didn’t really care. Gingerly she touched her nose again. Pain flared at the break. Wincing, Ash walked back to her bed, calling out a general ‘goodnight’ to the other sleepy men in the bunk room. Sleepy replies sounded around the room, quickly followed by snoring. Ash quickly fell asleep, content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>